Echo Burōnaito
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' Echo has an mild athletic build. Produced from a child hood of labor in his families shop. He was raised on his own and because of this has difficulty connecting with others. He has mid length black hair with a touch of blue that falls over his forehead. However, during times of battle when he begins to focus he is known to tie it back for visibility. He was born with jet black eyes similar to his fathers, but in his youth they gained the purple tint of his mother. He wears the standard konoha attire with a hooded short sleeve jacket underneath. His upper body and arms are covered with tattoos which depict the night sky, the force of gravity, and the deep sea. He shows these tattoos with pride In his clan. He is known to be very lackluster on normal days. Many believe this is part of his personality, but in fact he's covering up his immense speed. When challenged his true abilities begin to show. He has a single goal. He desires to protect those close to him. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 7 ' 'Speed: 8 ' 'Chakra Levels: 6 ' 'Chakra Control: 7 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 50 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Water release ' '''Genin 2: Dark release ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Dark Release: Inhaling Maw Seal - This allows for any ninjutsu/nintai to be abosorbed through the seal. Success depends on having sufficient reaction speed. Only 1 jutsu can be stored at a time. cost = jutsu being absorbed cost, max is users supercharge depending on CC. User must specify how much CP they are trying to absorb. CP # Dark Release: Judgement - The user is able to expel absorbed chakra from the lower diamond on the seal on their hand. This chakra takes the appearance of blue fire, which is highly explosive and burns for a long time. This technique is built from the chakra absorbed from an opponent, so it is not as costly, however it cannot be used unless a jutsu has been absorbed previously. Cost = 1/2 cost of jutsu absorbed, move has equal power to jutsu absorbed previously. Minimum cost 5CP for 10 CP Absorbed. Stored jutsu cannot be used to power other techniques # Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique - The user shapes water into the form of a large shark and thrusting their hand forward, sends it hurtling towards the opponent at high-speeds, resulting in a powerful impact. CP Equipment *(4) Trench Knives *(2) Flash Bomb Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Category:Character